


Love Eternal

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: We are mortal, but Napoleon and Illya are forever. In remembrance of Robert Vaughn.





	

_**I'm worried about losing you some day, Illya.**   _ _****_

_**You idiot! We are for always, Napoleon.** _

_**From the beginning.** _

_**Through the middle.** _

_** ** _

_**But there is no end. We are forever.                                                                             ** _


End file.
